All That
by gold-n-starz
Summary: A summer job.........a best friend.....a drop dead gorgeous hunk......a auburn haired beauty.....a weird descendant......a jealous guy......what's that all equal too, I guess you have to read and find out.
1. The Leaving

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or Clamp or anything except my beloved bean soup, so go away!

**Author's Note:** I am here yet again despite the fact I have two stories on wait that need to be finished. It's not on trial mode or anything so if you like the story expect an update.

**Summary:** A summer job.........a best friend.....a drop dead gorgeous hunk......a auburn haired beauty.....a weird descendant......a jealous guy......what's that all equal too, I guess you have to read and find out.

All That 

**Ch. 1**

**Leaving**

"Hair clips, check, pants, check, shirts, check, bathing suit, check". She roamed around the house picking up stuff then putting them down. She was wearing a red oversized t-shirt and her hair was in a small ponytail, she had a mud mask on and she had a toothbrush in her hand. Her brother Touya came in and stared at her dumbfounded, his tall figure towered the door as he started to chuckle.

"Um, maybe you should take of the mask, Halloween is over kaijuu" he said chuckling.

"I don't have time for your stupid jokes Touya, I need to get ready, pack up, go to Tomoyo's, torment you, then catch the plane to China" she said giving him a glare as she started to run around supposedly 'packing'.

"Fine, but dad called and said good luck with your new job in China" he said taking a seat in her computer chair.

"That's just like him, work, work, work, I see less and less of him everyday" she said pushing him off her chair as she turned on her computer.

"It's not the time to play games on your computer, your leaving in an hour" he said

"I need to check my flight time, I kinda forgot" she said.

"Whatever, just remember to make it to the airport by an hour, see ya" he said leaving her room with a wave.

Since it was summer Sakura thought it would be best if she worked in China at a popular leisure center. Her best friend Tomoyo to said she'd come to video tape her since she was so 'kawaii'. Her father was always working since he had a very busy and successful business. Her mother had died recently and her father mourned his loss by working day in and out. Her brother and herself both had pain every time they thought about their mother, so her brother took up his career in working as a manager at a local store and Sakura just finished high school. She took a glance at her watch and saw that it was 11:45.

"Hoeeeeee, oh my god, I am so late, got to get ready, get packing, Touya's a gaki, get to Tomoyo's" she ran around wearing the first thing she saw, a pair of beige capris and a pink top. She washed the mud mask off and quickly tossed the toothbrush in her suitcase. She threw everything in the suitcase and sat on it and pushed it closed. She grabbed it and ran downstairs.

"Bye, Touya, your a gaki" she said bolting out of the door her hair flying and her clothes falling out of her suitcase.

"If any one asks, I don't know her" he said taking a sip of his juice.

Sakura ran to Tomoyo's house which was, thank goodness, a few blocks away. She rang the doorbell of the huge mansion and Tomoyo's mom opened the door giving Sakura a cheerful smile

"Hello, Sakura, it is good to..."

"Hi, bye, got to run" she said zipping past Tomoyo's mother and running up the stair.

"Um, bye Sakura" she said closing the door behind her.

Tomoyo started putting on her makeup when the door burst opened and a panting Sakura came in and threw herself in the bed.

"Sakura" she said laughing at the way she looked. Her hair was everywhere and her suitcase was halfway open and only a pair of pants were left.

"Crap, all my stuff fell out on the way here, just my luck" she said and noticed the 20 suitcases all around her.

"Tomoyo, what is all of _this_" she said in horror.

"My luggage" she said simply putting on some mascara

"Are you taking your whole entire family" she asked

"'Course not, this is my stuff and a few designs I want you to try on" she said

"Tomoyo, this is unbelievable, I just can't..." she stuttered staring at the suitcases in pure horror

"Don't need to thank me, and luckily I think you'll need it, you look like you were in a dryer" she said touching the frizzy hair.

"Tomoyo, it'll take us hours to get this to the airport" she said

"Of course not, oh my god Sakura look at this bikini" she said pulling out a pink bikini which was rather small and looked skimpy, it had a single bow on the side of the top.

"You like it" she said

"I will never, ever, absolutely, positively, will not be caught dead wearing that" she said pushing it away from her.

"Sakura, stop acting like a kid, its perfect for you" she said

"It is practically nothing, who would ever wear that?" she said

"You, and I have a matching one that's purple." she said

"No, no, we got to go, give me that" she said grabbing the bikini, and throwing it on the bed.

"Fine, at least let me fix you up, my mom said we could take her private jet" she said pulling out some make up.

"Ok then, I guess, just some lip gloss would do, and your biggest shirt" she said

"Sakura, you must know me better then that" she said taking out all her makeup and putting it on her.

"Come on Sakura, you look absolutely kawaii, oh I forgot my camera" she said running to the bed.

"Are you sure, it looks a little to much" she said looking in the mirror. She was wearing a mini jean skirt and a white halter top, she had on so much makeup you couldn't see her face. She had her hair in a ponytail and had white hair clips matching her knee length white boots.

"Nonsense, you look just fine" she said.

"Ok, I'll meet you out there" she said leaving the room, pulling down the skirt.

Tomoyo grabbed the bikini that Sakura refused and stuffed it in her purse.

"You'll thank me later" she said giggling.

They entered the plane and Sakura kept worrying about what people will think of her through the whole ride.

"They'll think I dress like this all the time, it's going to be embarrassing" she said burying her face in her hands.

"Trust me, the way you keep pulling down the skirt and tripping in the boots, they'll know your no natural" she said.

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better" she said sarcastically.

"Your welcome"

"Miss Tomoyo, were here" said the pilot.

"Thanks a lot" she said pulling Sakura by the arm who kept muttering about how stupid she looked.

They got off the plane and as soon as she got off all men were looking at her and whistling and hooting and checking her out.

She started to blush but Tomoyo looked like she was a natural, just smiling and heading inside the building.

There was a man with navy blue eyes and an amazing figure standing at the front desk reading a magazine. When he caught sight at the two women nearing he immediately put the magazine down and gave a smirk.

"Excuse me, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, um, I'm looking for Li" she said.

"Right, he's in the back, let me go call him" he said smirking.

He left to the back and Tomoyo started to giggle.

"He is so gorgeous, he is a keeper, you interested?" she asked pulling out her camera.

"No, and put that down Tomoyo" she said covering her face as she started chasing Tomoyo.

"Hello, don't mean to interrupt" said a cold voice and Sakura immediately turned around and her breath got caught in her throat, the man had messy chestnut hair and deep amber eyes and an amazing physique.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was, um here are my papers, I want to work here, I assume you got my resume" she said blushing, she heard a giggle from Tomoyo.

"Right, so what makes you think you're a good employee, I mean I'm just assuming that since your playing with an adult you wont take your job seriously" he said glancing at the papers and giving her a glare.

"Well you assumed wrong, I am devoted to my job" she said angrily not liking this man one bit.

"Ok then, I cant turn down a competition, besides you look like you could make this summer interesting." He said smirking.

"This will be more than interesting" she said coldly.

"Who knows, I'm willing to take the chance" he said

"Me too" she said

They started glaring at each other and sparks of anger stated to be sensed all around them

"Uh hem, can you please flirt later, I need to get a room" said Tomoyo

"We're not flirting!" they both said.

"Whatever, just give me a room" she said giggling.

"Here, and good day Kinomoto" he said coldly.

"I wont be, seeing you'll be around" she huffed walking away with Tomoyo.

"Hey Li, they're pretty fine eh?" said Eriol looking through his magazine.

"No!" he said

"Ok, my decedent, no need to start pussyfooting" he said laughing.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to get out of my face" said Li.

"Man you are harsh"

"1"

"I'm going"

"2"

"Just let me grab my.."

"10, you are going to pay"

"Hey, that's not….Ahhhhhhhhhh"

**Author's notes:** Hey hoped you like this story and review to make my dreams come true.


	2. The Swimsuit

**Author's Notes:** Well here I am again with another chapter with All That, I'm glad some people reviewed and I'll update more often, I think I'm doing a pretty good job with it too, wink wink. So on with the story and remember to review.

**Disclaimer**: I can only dream. CCS is not mine, and never will be.

**All That**

**Ch.2**

**The Swimsuit**

"I feel tired and hot and bored" Sakura said her emerald orbs fixed to the ceiling as she lay in her bed.

"I feel dirty, I am wearing the same outfit for 2 whole hours, yuck, where in the world is our stuff?" Tomoyo huffed peering out the window.

"I feel your pain" Sakura said sarcastically.

"No seriously, how long will it take" she said twirling her long dark hair between her fingers.

"Well I guess I'll never find out cause I have work in 20 minutes" she sighed getting up from the bed.

"Oh, ok, I guess I'll check out the hunks here, you know China has some real hot guys" she said giggling.

"Ok, I need to go to the front desk and get my swimsuit there, we have to wear a uniform" she said.

"That is so stupid, I think you should wear what you want, my designs will be worthless" she said in disgrace, well that was Tomoyo for you.

"I don't think people look at what I wear, its more of how I work" she said brushing her hair.

"In this rate you'll never go out again" she cried.

"Bye Tomoyo, see you later" she said leaving a very dramatic Tomoyo in the room.

She walked down stairs and noticed she was still wearing the very uncomfortable outfit Tomoyo made her wear, she just couldn't believe it. She felt the eyes of men all around her and she started to blush, and she also felt the daggers the girls sent. Why was she so unlucky?!

She made it to the front desk and saw Li in front of her. She gave a sigh, she just had to come when he was here. She remembered there introductions from earlier, it wasn't exactly a great welcome.

"Look, I'm not here for trouble and I think you want to still live so lets make this simple, I need a swimsuit now, my class starts soon so give me one" she said to herself preparing the words she would say to the scum.

She walked up and she saw how he was smirking, he ran his fingers through his hair and his brows narrowed giving her a glare.

"Yes, Kinomoto" he said glaring.

"Look, I'm not, I mean I need, oh forget it, give me a damn bathing suit!" she said angrily huffing as her face fumed.

"Sorry were out" he said turning around.

"Out?!?, what type place is this, I need a bathing suit for my class." She said pacing in front of him.

"Your problem, I have some work to do, unlike you" he said glaring at her and walking away.

Great.

Just Great. Her first day couldn't be worse. She stomped her foot and walked off.

Tomoyo sat in her bed and stared out the window still wondering where was their stuff, unlike Sakura she was very fashion conscious. She got up until………..**BAM!**

"Grr, I can't believe that man, he thinks he so cool, all that, well I'm not putting up with it!"

"Sakura"

"Yesterday he was a conceited jerk, and now he thinks he can play games with me, well no more!"

"Sakura"

"Were out, unlike you, blah blah blah, you know I'll get him back someway and his face wont look so gorgeous"

"Sakura"

"I'm not ruining my summer over some dirt bag stupid rude animal, yeah animal"

"Sakura"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You finished"

"Um, sorry, but he said there's no more bathing suits so how can I do my shift today?!?" she said flopping on the bed and covering a pillow over her face.

"I think I can help you" Tomoyo said an evil grin forming on her face.

"I hate that look Tomoyo, I'm scared of that look" she said pretending to sob.

Tomoyo went to her purse and pulled out the pink material Sakura dread.

"This will solve all your problems" she said holding up the bikini.

"I thought I got rid of that thing" she said pointing at it as if it was a monster.

"Well you didn't do a good job, look, you can do your shift and you can make Li be nice to you" she said smiling.

"How in the world would this bikini make him nicer" she said in disgrace.

"He'll be to busy checking you out, that he wont have time to make fun of you, it's the perfect plan" she said a matter-of-factly.

"Your kidding, I don't want some scum drooling over me Tomoyo" she said angrily.

"Well that's your only option, unless…."

"Unless what?" she demanded

"Unless you call a truce and be friends" she said laughing.

"Forget it, give me that stupid bikini" she said angrily, grabbing it from Tomoyo, and wearing it.

"If you say so, I can't wait to see his face, he'll be drooling" she said giggling.

"Well he wasn't yesterday" she said doubt filling her.

"Don't worry, this is the best it can get" she said.

"I can't go out like this, I guess I need an oversized shirt" she said going through the dusty closet.

"Gross, that shirt could have been in there for like, ever" she said her face going all pale.

"It's not toxic, it's just a shirt" she said, blowing off the dust off of it.

"But, oh forget it, you would wear anything, even if it was growing moss" she said her face scrunching up.

"That's not true, I'm very color coordinated, it has to be pink moss" she said laughing.

"You have a very sick, twisted sense of humor" she said.

"It's a blessing Tomoyo"

**………………………………………………………………………………………**

Sakura walked down the stairs and quickly dodged the gazes from the people around her, but to her surprise no one was looking. **(a/n: what do you expect wearing a dusty over-sized shirt)** She gave a sigh and ran to the pool just outside the door. She saw 10 little children bobbing up and down in the pool and her mood suddenly lifted. She slowly slid in and gave a warm smile to the children in front of her.

"Hi I'm Sakura Kinomoto, I'm your teacher for this summer" she said cheerfully.

"You don't have to call me Miss Kinomoto, 'cause it makes me sound old, so just call me Sakura" she said happily.

"Do you want to know our names Sakura" a little girl asked who was playing with her long blonde hair, who reminded Sakura of Tomoyo.

"Sure, that would be helpful, wouldn't it." She said getting out of the pool and getting her clipboard.

"I'll warn you before hand that I have a very terrible memory, so if I mix you up, forgive me" she said cheerfully.

The kids all said there names and Sakura thought she would like this summer after all. She slipped into the pool again and she started to teach her lesson.

After awhile the kids swimmed off for a break and Sakura finally pulled of the dusty t-shirt reveling her very pink bikini. She saw someone swim up to her and it revealed a guy with sleek jet black hair and dark blue eyes. She felt herself blush when she saw how hot he really looked when he sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Davis, I'm another teacher here" he said extending his hand out, which she shook.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto" she said happily.

"I noticed that the bikini your wearing is definitely not the uniform one" he said chuckling.

"Right, there was no more left so I just used my friends" she said blushing.

"Does Li know about it" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Know, he thinks I'm still inside, I didn't want to miss my lesson today" she said.

"Wow, I'll give you kudos for not telling him and for dodging his wrath" he said.

"Dodging his wrath, he's not here yet" she said.

"Well he is now" he said slipping into the pool and chuckling. To her surprise a very red Li walked up to her and pointed his finger to her face, shaking it.

"You, said you weren't working today" he said angrily.

"Yeah, but I am now" she said quietly.

"With a skimpy bikini, what the hell is the matter with you?!?" he said, shooting a glare at Davis.

"It's more like what's the matter with you" she said softly.

"Listen, since day 1 you have been a problem Kinomoto, so I suggest you take off the bikini and dismiss your class" he said coldly.

"Sorry, got 10 minutes left" she said slipping in again.

"No you don't, don't get me mad Kinomoto" he said coldly.

"Listen, I wont wear this anymore, if you calm down and get me a bathing suit" she said loudly.

"Fine, and Davis, your fired" he said angrily.

"For what?" he asked in surprise.

"For acknowledging the fact she has a bikini and you didn't stop her" he said angrily.

"It's not his fault" she said coldly.

"You better shut up and dismiss this class Miss Kinomoto" he said coldly.

"Whatever, dirt bag" she said angrily.

He stormed out of the pool and walked off, and slamming the door.

"Well Tomoyo, I think things just got worse" she said angrily

"I can't believe I'm fired, that Li is a major bastard" he said getting out of the pool.

"You bet, sorry about getting you in trouble" she said quietly.

"No problem, it's not your fault" he said dismissing the class and walking off.

"See you" she said quietly.

"Bye, Sakura" he said and she felt a blush rising on her cheeks.

She was standing in the middle of the room, when sense hit her.

"I'm gonna get Tomoyo and smash that hideous camera too" she said angrily and running off"

**_A/N: well, tomoyo is getting a pounding and Li has made 2 new enemies, well at least that's what I know, and Davis seems to hit it off with Sakura, but it isn't D/S it's S/S, so never let that leave your head. Tootles._**

****


End file.
